Love Bites
by Eastern Wolf
Summary: We were always at each other's throats, but everything changed to me after one dream...now I'm different, and she's different. It doesn't even matter because I'm always gonna be a mutt to her. Yeah, love really bites. Post BD Jacob's POV.
1. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

Jacob's Point of View

I was currently holding Nessie in my arms and I was pretty sure that I had the most goofy and cheesy smile on my face. These really were the moments when I could actually say that life was good. yeah a couple of weeks ago I would have never thought that, cause half of my life… HA. half didn't even cover it, all of my life had been a bitch to me. First I've lost my mother to a car accident when I was too young to even remember anything about her, then there was that small detail and little imperfection of mine, that I was a freackin' werewolf. And of course to top that I turned into a giant ass dog, I fell in love with a girl that was dating a vampire and what was worse than she being in love with my natural mortal enemy, to her I was always gonna be second best no matter how hard I tried. So yeah my life pretty much sucked but after I imprinted on Nessie it got better, now I was truly happy because my mission was to make her happy and as long as I coud fulfill it I was great. She meant everything to me… or kinda.

I mean sure she was my imprint and I was gonna love her forever but there was also Bella… man I think that to an extent I was over her I mean she was a leech now and a married one that is, but there was still a place in my heart for her and I had to be honest with myself if it weren't for me imprinting on Nessie I would've fought for her like I always told her. But she was with Eddikins now, as a matter of fact I think that him and Bella were probably in their little disgusting little perfect cottage banging…ugh! Just the thought of it made me sick, and them being out was the only reason why I could actually think of it and feel nauseous about it, because freaking Edward had a freacking weird ability, he was a "mind reader" or as I like to call him a mind raper, because the jackass violated every single thought, then again I think I really can't blame him since he "can't help it" but it's still annoying as hell. My thoughts were interrupted by no one else but Miss Ice Queen.

"It's my turn mutt." She said to me coldly, but as soon as she saw Nessie's arms reaching to her, her expression changed and I even saw a glimpse of warm and softness in her eyes.

"Look blondie I'm supposed to babysit her while Bella and Edward are out so back the hell off." I said a little irritated by her we were always at each other's throats.

"Nessie wants me to take her. GIVE. HER. TO. ME. MONGREL." She said it quite calmly but with a glare that I was pretty sure that if looks could kill I will probably be dead and re-dead, if that was even a word.

"Or what!" I snapped at her. I just loved to piss her.

"You asked for it!" She growled at me and then took a couple of steps towards me.

"Oh, you want to take this outside?! Well bring it." I yelled. "_you want to take this outside?_" Nice Jacob very nice, now I sounded like Big momma.

"Don't push your luck dog!" She growled at me.

I was about to say something back at her when I heard Bella's voice.

"Enough!" she said making both me and blondie snapped our heads to where her voice came from. "Can't you ever stop fighting and what's worse you do it in front of Renesmee and while you are holding her Jacob." Geeze she acted like a mom to even me.

"The mutt…" Blondie started to say but saw Bella's disapproving look "Jacob…" she started again. That's more like it bitch. "He won't hand me Nessie and is my turn to look after her." She almost pouted. She was such a brat that hated when she didn't get her way. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes I didn't. Because I was supposed to wait for you guys to come home, as I already told ROSALIE. I growled her name . She just glared at me as usual.

"Whatever just stop arguing and Jacob hand Renesmee to Rosalie." She told me. Blondie snickered, and Bella turned to look at her "Rose the same goes for you, you have to be civilised to each other, Geeze you're worse than children" she said to both of us.

"And you act worse than a grandma" I said. Wow. Roslie actually smiled to that, with teeth! I was shocked and for some reason I couldn't get my eyes of her face. I shivered .What the …oh God what is wrong with me?!

Rosalie saw me staring at her like an idiot an "poof" the smile was gone and… wait for it… there it is the famous "Killer glare".

I handed Nessie to Rosalie. "Jerk." She murmured. I just smiled because I new she hated that.

"Bitch." I also murmured, two can play this game blondie.

" Well you are the dog here remember, that makes you the bitch." She replied to calmly for my taste that really annoyed me.

"What did I just say?! Come on people!" Bella yelled at us… again.

Blondie went outside with Nessie in her arms, ignoring Bella and me. She was great with Nessie , that I knew to damn well, so I wasn't worried about her acting all psycho with the baby.

"You guys are so alike sometimes." Bella said and then sighed. Wait WHAT?!

"WHAT?! Blondie and I have NOTHING, listen to me Bella NOTHING in common." I nearly yelled at her. What was wrong with her comparing me to the Ice bitch.

"You both act like children all the time." She said. But blondie was the spoiled little brat all the time I just acted like well me…I could really be a jerk sometimes.

"Whatever can you just drop the "mom" act?"I told her. She just rolled her eyes. "Where's everyone anyway?" I questioned.

"There are all out hunting except for Edwardand me, and of course Rosalie." She said. Ah ha so the mind raper was here, "_I know you can here me Eddie, and I know you are eavesdropping so you might as well get here and join us." _I thought out loud, not that it mattered if it weren't out loud since he heard anyway.

He was there in a heart beat, he went to where Bella was and smiled at her. God It was as I wasn't even there! They were all so wrapped up into each other, disgustingly into each other. I saw Edward glanced at me. "_Yeah you are pretty gross_" He just rolled his eyes. "Geeze what's the matter you didn't have enough time in your banging shack?" I said that out loud. Prepare for Bella to go back to that mom act in 3 2 1…

"Jacob! What is your problem?" She yelled at me. Edward was just smiling like the big jackass he is, he dropped the smile.

"Sorry mom, anyway it's getting late so see ya." I said while I was leaving. As I was walking towards my car I heard Nessie's giggles that always made me smile. Then I swear I heard what could possibly be the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard it sounded like a song or something, it gave me the chills, okay what's with all my shivering tonight? I looked towards where the sound was coming and the laugh was none other than Rosalie Hale. Rosalie! Wow. Double wow. Rosalie was laughing, could this night get any weirder? I walked towards them wich was a really stupid move to make. Rosalie heard me and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want mutt?" She said, not even bothering to look at me.

"Well I thought that I heard you laughing and I came running cause you know this might mean the apocalypse is coming." I said smiling she just glared at me and rolled her eyes. Tipical blondie.

"Well not that is any of your business but Nessie was showing me some really funny memories" She said coldly but smirking "Show him Ness." Nessie reached to touch my cheek and what I saw was none other than me making funny and stupid goofy faces to her.

"Nessie those are private shows." I groaned. And Rosalie laugh again and I kept on shivering. Get a freaking grip!

"Thought you were just leaving dog, so LEAVE." She said standing up. I grinned at her.

"Night Nessie " I said smiling "Blondie." I snorted out.

"Sweet dreams mutt." She said and with super vampire speed left.

I got home and went straight to my bed. I was really tired after all I was the new alpha of my little pack that consisted in Leah and Seth although tonight they were on their own still it was alot to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I was sudenly running to the forest but I was all human I wasn't running as a wolf, and the forest looked weird because it was all sunny which never happened in Forks or in La Push. I heard giggling to my side, I turned my head to the side and saw Rosalie running besides me she was laughing, her hair was wild but it looked amazingly beautiful, she was wearing a green dress and her skin was kind of sparkly in the sunlight. She was no doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm gonna beat you there Jake" She said in the most angelic voice ever. She then started to run faster and I came to a stop "Not if I catch you Rosie." I said that._

I woke up panting. The hell was that?! Rosie I called her Rosie. Oh yeah jackass focus on that beacause nothing is wrong with the rest of that dream. Everything was messed up in the dream. Just, what the hell. And I remembered when I've asked myself if the night could get weirder… It definitely could.


	2. Such a girl

Chapter 2: Such a girl

After I woke up to what I can only asume was the weirdest dream I've ever had, I couldn't sleep there was just so much in my head. Oh I don't even know why I cared I mean people had weird dreams all the time, I've had stupid crazy dreams before, but the thing is none of them were with…Rosalie, God and you know maybe it would've been fine if the dream consisted in me killing blondie or something like that, but no I had a stupid cheesy dream that looked like a scene out of a crappy romance movie…with Rosalie. I was pacing in my living room when I heard a knock on the door. "Jake could you get that?!" I heard my dad shouting.

I opened the door to find my sister snogging none other than Paul the moron Lahote, from the day I found out that the biggest jerk I've ever met imprinted on my sister I flipped, I really lost it and went to kill the douche , I just broke his nose nothing special, because of course at that momento Sam ordered me and I had to obey, after a lecture from my dad I had to see them constantly hanging at the house and Paul constantly saying sexual remarks about my sister, which only made me angrier.

They both realized I had open the door and that I was glaring daggers at their heads. "Well well if it isn't Jacob the pedophile Black" Paul said while he and Rachel entered the smacked him. Oh of course he went there he called me a pedophile for imprinting on Nessie, and it made my blood boil but right now I had better things to do than to listen to him, so I let it passed.

"Hello ass, Rachel how are you?" I said.

"Dad invited us for breakfast." Rachel said smiling at me. I knew she loved me and I did too but where ever she was, Paul was so I almost didn't see her anymore.

"I remember inviting you Rach not him."My dad said while getting in the room. Just as me my dad hated Paul, hell I don't even know who didn't, I'm guessing only Rachel.

"Hey old man I'm sorry but if you invite her you automatically invite me, so suck it up hot wheels." Paul growled. That ungrateful bastard.

"Watch your mouth jackass." I warned him.

"Whatever "pedo dog" let's eat." The very annoying ungrateful bastard said.

"That's a good one." I said sarcastically. "I can't stay dad, Paul's presence makes me nauseous." I said looking at Paul.

"Yeah, I hear you son." My dad said. Rachel just shook her head, she thought we didn't like him just because she was dating him, but in reality we hated him because he was an ass.

"More for me." Paul said rubbing his hands together. God I couldn't stand him.

I was pacing outside my house, I didn't know what to do if I phased then Seth and Leah would get to see my weird dream and I couldn't have that I didn't care about Seth but Leah was gonna torture me with it. So I decided to just take a walk but of course before I knew it I was heading towards the Cullen's place. Why? Oh yeah cause I was a freacking moron. I just went inside like I owned the place, to some of the Cullens I was now part of the family, well not some everyone but Rosalie. Crap. I remembered the whole damn dream. I just hope Edward is not around.

"I am." I heard Edwards voice. Just my luck.

"Of course you are." I said. I mean I'm the unluckiest man in the planet.

"So Jacob, please tell me more about this _dream_ of yours."He said smiling like an idiot.

"It was nothing." I growled at him. The bastard was having fun with it.

"No problem I'll just have to see it in your mind again. I find it very amusing." He laughed.

"Listen leech, stay out of my head. I'm telling you it was nothing!" I nearly yelled.

"What's nothing?" Great. It was Emmett voice. Crap. I felt like I was having a panick attack or something get a grip Jacob!

"Oh, Jacob here was telling me a very funny joke, but he thinks is not that amusing, I actually laughed a lot." Edward said. I glanced at him. What the hell man.

"Oh really, well I wanna laugh too. Tell me the joke Jake." He said. He was actually one of my favorite Cullens and I sometimes even considered him my friend.

"Well uh, the …the joke umm" I stuttered. Oh crap. Edward is probably enjoying this.

"I am." He whispered. I. HATE. YOU. I glanced at him.

"Well?" Emmett said impatiently.

"Emmett I thought I told you to come help me lift my car so I could fix it! What's taking you so long." That was Rosalie's voice. Well just what I needed. She was wearing just a T-shirt and jeans and had some motor oil stains. She looked so carefree which was weird. "I thought I smelled something." She said looking at me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming babe. Sorry boys gotta go with my woman." He said winking at us. They both left. I let a relief sigh.

"Thank you very much douche." I said to Edward. He laughed.

"Look at that, who would've thought Jacob Black could blush like a 13 year old girl." He said while still laughing.

"Oh bite me!" I snapped at him. Was I really blushing? God what was wrong with me, I needed to get over this whole Rosalie thing. "Listen Eddie you can't tell anyone, absolutely ANYONE about the dream okay." I said to him.

"Jacob it was just a dream." He said. Well yeah I've been trying to tell that to myself for the whole damn day and nothing!

"It was a girly dream." I told him.

"I agree with that." He said. For some reason he found it very amusing, but I knew Bella wouldn't.

"Just don't tell Rosalie. Or Emmett. Or Bella. One of them could kill me or better yet they could team up and kill me together." Emmett wouldn't like me dreaming about his wife, Bella wouldn't like me dreaming about anyone else that's not her daughter, even if that sounded creepy, and Rose well she would just kill me for the fun of it, now that she had an excuse to do it.

"Relax I won't tell anyone." He sounded sincere. "So have you thought about going to a gypsy or a psychiatrist to know what the dream means?" He questioned still laughing.

"You are a jerk Cullen." I said rolling my eyes. " So where is Bella and Ness?" It was weird that I hadn't seen them around the house.

"They are out shopping with Alice, you are more to welcome to wait for them." He told me.

"And have you digging deeper into my head? No thanks I'll go for a walk, I'll be back." I said, and left.

I was walking towards the woods and heard blondie and Emmett arguing and then I saw Emmett entering the house practically fuming. And as the great idiot I am I went to the garage. I saw Rosalie kicking Edwards volvo, which only made me laugh cause he was going to be pissed. She heard my laughter and looked at me "What the hell do you want mongrel?" She snapped at me.

"Eddie will kill you if he sees the dent you left in his car, or maybe he'll die trying." I told her still laughing. She rolled her eyes. "So what did you do to Emmet? Did you throw a wrench at his head or something?" I asked.

"It's really none of your business dog." She said and then went to focus on her car. She seemed to not know what the problem was which only made her angrier.

"Let me take a look at that." I stepped closer and she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"How about no way in hell." She said. I ignored her and looked at the engine.

"Look if I take a look we can solve the problem faster." I told her.

"Since when is there a we here?" She questioned me.

"Oh come on blondie." I said. For some strange reason her closeness was making me feel weird, but I ignored it.

"Fine." She finally took a step backwards and let me work.

I found the problem and in no time I was fixing it she helped a little but she always got frustrated and stopped every time. When we were done I smiled smugly at her and said "You're welcome." She rolled her eyes and started to leave. "Hey where are you going not gonna say thanks to me eh?"

"Go to hell dog." She said.

"I feel like I'm in it at the moment, in front of the devil and all." I said and went to block her way out of the garage. "Not leaving until you say thank you." I said.

"Fine."She pouted she was such a baby sometimes. "Thank you for the help mutt." She said.

"I'll take that. See we can be civilized to each other." I told her.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that?" She smiled and winked at me. She left and I was still standing there like an idiot in shock. Wow. No no, wow didn't even cover it. Well needless to say that the shivering was back. I went outside the garage and saw Bella with Nessie in her arms and Alice walking towards the house.

Bella saw me and came to where I was standing. "Hey what's up?" she said.

"Not much I was waiting for you guys but I think I better get going I got umm pack stuff." I lied.

"Okay." She said slowly. "Jake are you blushing?" She said kind of amused. Oh crap.

"No I'm not." I said sounding like a four year old. "Gotta go Bells bye" I kissed both Bella and Nessie on the cheek and went to leave. Blushing? God when did I became such a girl?


	3. Is it a thing?

Chapter 3: Is it a thing?

I left the Cullen's place and I was still a little bit in shock, and what bothered me most is that I didn't even know why. I mean what the hell was wrong with me; I was being nice to Rosalie the bitch Hale! I phased forgetting that Seth and Leah might be there and hear everything. And since I'm as lucky as a turkey in thanks giving, they were there.

"_Hey Jake." _That was Seth's voice. Always awfully happy.

"_What's up boss?" _That was Leah. She knew I hated when she called me boss.

"_Hey."_ I said, I tried to shield my thoughts and it was actually going pretty great until Seth ruined it.

"_So how are the Cullens, it's been ages since I saw Edward and Bella_, _oh and Nessie I miss everyone even _Rosalie" The magic word. At the moment he said her name I remembered the whole dream, my little argument with Edward and me helping Blondie, oh and also how I acted like a complete idiot when I was with her.

"_Wow." _Seth uttered.

"_You have a thing for the blonde bitch!" _That was Leah who apparently couldn't stop laughing.

"_It's not a "thing" okay! It was a stupid dream." _I said. But of course that didn't help because Leah was still laughing her ass off, and now Seth had joined her too. _"Idiots"_

"_Geese Jacob do you want me to buy you a training bra? Your dreams are girlier than mine_" Leah was never letting this go again.

"_Oh man I didn't know that was your type." _Seth teased me.

"_Yeah I didn't know your type was dead, cold, reeking and let's not forget blonde." _Leahsaid_._

"_Okay both of you shut up! If I say it's nothing it's because IT'S NOTHING!" _They were both giving me a headache.

"_Is it even possible that you like her, I mean you imprinted on Nessie? _Seth had to ask of course.

"_Of course it's possible, remember Jake still has a thing for Bella too." _Leah uttered. Okay that's it. I phased. I was just like 20 minutes from home, I didn't mind walking.

I got home and went straight to my bed, I laid there and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about what Leah said about me having a thing for Rosalie, the thought of it was disgusting. She also said I had a thing for Bella and that I had to give her some credit, cause maybe just maybe, she was right, I still felt something for Bella. God! Feelings suck. I decided to just sleep to let it all pass, it was early still but I was pretty sure I was gonna sleep till tomorrow, wolf thing. I closed my eyes and started to drift.

_I was riding my bike going full speed, in some kind of highway, which I've never seen. I realized someone was racing me on another bike, at first I thought it was Bella but when I took a look it was Blondie. She stuck her tongue at me and overrun me. I followed her until she came to a stop. She got off her bike and came walking towards me, she was grinning at me. _

"_Told you I'd beat you." She said. I couldn't speak so I just let her do the talking. "I won now pay up." She said._

"_Yeah what was the prize again?" I was impressed that my dreamer self was actually speaking._

"_You tell me the truth." She said getting closer to me._

"_What truth?" I decided to play along. Wow now she was leaning so she could whisper something to my ear._

"_Do you have a thing?" She whispered. "A thing for me?" I just stood there dumbfounded._

"_A thing Jake." She the looked at me "Jake, Jake, Jake."_

"Jake, Jacob." I heard a voice call me. I opened my eyes to see Seth standing besides my bed looking at me. "Bad dream?" He asked.

"No just…what the hell are you doing here Seth?" I asked him. I looked at my alarm clock it was 8 in the morning. Great.

"Oh I came to see if you wanted to hang out, and maybe go to see Nessie or something. Hey your dad just made breakfast, come on let's go eat." The kid rambled.

"Sure, sure. Now get out of my room, I'll be out in a sec." I told him.

I was starving man this damn wolf appetite sucked, we were eating and Seth was talking to my dad about fishing and just would't shut up about it.

"Hey Jake so what were you dreaming about anyway?" Seth spoke this time directed to me. Great Seth just great. I glared at him a little. "You kept saying something about a thing." He said. Oh Seth just shut up.

"I can't remember." I said, and I think he got the point cause he didn't say a word about it after that.

We were leaving to the Cullen's and I insisted in going in my car because I didn't want Seth teasing me anymore about the new dream. What was with me? Dreaming about Rosalie Hale two nights in a row. I just felt ugh! I was becoming a girl. First dreaming about girly stuff with Rosalie in it and the next thing I know I was going to be watching The notebook and buying the new One Direction album.

Before I knew it we were at the Cullen's, great Edward could laugh some more about the brand new dream, it was probably going to be like watching a new episode of a new tv series for him. We entered the house and I yelled "Honey, I'm home!" and BOOM suddenly we were surrounded by vampires, not that I cared because Seth and I were really used to being here, it was lame to say it but this was like our freaking club house. I noticed Nessie wasn't in the room, and neither did Blondie. Crap. I had a flashback of the dream. I glanced at Edward and he was looking at me, he had a smile on his face but looked confused.

"Hey everyone." Seth said. He was probably the only person in the world that was exited about being in a house full of vampires.

"Hello boys, would you like something to eat? I can cook." Esme said, of course she would cook for us she always did, man if only Seth's mom and my dad knew we were being fed by vampires.

"I do, if it's no problem of course." Seth said, man we just ate and he was thinking of eating again, I guess it's just the combination of teenager and wolf appetite.

"I'll pass, thanks Esme." I said. She just nodded; Seth followed her and so did everyone else.

"Hey man you want to watch the game with us I have some money against Jazz here." Emmett spoke. Jasper just rolled his eyes at him and smiled looking at the floor, he probably already knew who was going to win with that psychic girlfriend of his.

"Yes he does." Eddie whispered and snickered.

"Whatever see ya." Emmett said, he and Jasper left the room in no time. "You coming Edward?" he asked glancing at him.

"Yeah." He looked at me "You and I have to talk later." He said to me, I had some idea of what we were talking about so I just nodded. He nodded back and left. So it was just Bella and me.

"Where's Ness?" I asked her.

"She's out on the yard with Rose." She said.

"Okay maybe I'll go to piss Blondie a little." I said laughing, though I was kind of scared to see her again and the worst thing is that I didn't know why.

"Be nice Jake. You both are unbelievable." She said and smiled at me. "Hey maybe will hang out sometime, I miss you, I feel like we don't talk anymore." She said, and maybe she was right but the things had changed now, I mean she was a leech, she was married and I had imprinted on Nessie. But I didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Yeah maybe some other time will go some place, just you and me." I said, it felt wrong but I felt worse because I was actually looking forward to it. Damn feelings again. She smiled and nodded. "Anyway I'm going to go get Ness." I told her while leaving.

"Don't be rude with Rose, Jake. I'm warning you." She said.

"Sure, sure mom." I said with a laugh.

I went outside and I saw Blondie tickling Nessie, they were both laughing and giggling, I felt my heart speed up, but I wasn't sure what caused it. As soon as Rosalie saw me she scowled at me, I ignored her and went to sit right next to her.

She looked at me as if I were crazy; I was beginning to think I was.

"Now what dog?!" Blondie said not bothering to look at me, but I saw her rolling her eyes.

"Nothing I'm just gonna sit here and wait for my turn." I said looking at her. Her skin was sparkling a bit, because there was some sun showing. I kind of liked her sparkly self. Nessie reached he small hand to me and I took it, she showed me some memories of Rosalie singing, she was good. "Didn't know you could be the next Taylor Swift." I said.

"Oh shut up dog." She said. And I did. We just sat there looking at Nessie.

"So, you ever wondered why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?" I said smiling at her. She let an annoyed sigh. I loved to annoy her, which was pretty easy for me.

"I swear that if you shut up I will give you Nessie sooner, okay?" She said. I grinned at her and made a motion as if I were locking my lips.

Nessie was falling asleep in her arms, and Rosalie looked at her as if she were her whole life. I saw warmth and softness in her eyes. Rosalie smiled and I couldn't help the shiver that followed.

"You would've been a great mother." I blurted out, without having time to stop myself. Rosalie looked at me startled; I couldn't blame her, cause so was I.

"How would you know that mutt?" She said, but not as cold as she always talked to me, I think she was honestly asking me. "You are only 16 after all." She said, and there it was the cold tone again.

"Well I can just tell, I didn't have a mother while growing up myself, but in the short time I did, I think now I can tell who is a good mother." I said. Why was I talking about this with blondie! "And FYI I'm 17 and a half." I said with mocking pride. She actually smiled a little.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Wait what! These were the moments were you wish you had a tape recorder with you. She sounded pretty sincere. "If I could ever have children I know I will never fall into the same mistakes my mom did." She said and I knew talking about these hurt her, and I felt sorry, but she was never soft and kind so I kept talking.

"Everybody makes mistakes." I said, all right, now I was Hanna Montana. I could've said something more comforting but no I went with that.

"You don't understand." She said. And of course I didn't. "You don't know what it feels like to be unwanted." She said. Wait hold it was she serious. Unwanted she looked like a supermodel! I mean I'm a guy I "know" these stuff.

"Unwanted?" I asked. Disbelieving in my voice. "Rosalie I think you are the most wanted woman I've met." I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about my family, mutt. They were the ones that didn't want me, they only used me for their own benefit, and look where that took me." She said sadly.

"Maybe that was back then, but now you do have a family that does love you, and that wants you." I said. Hell yeah all does times I watch Dr. Phil were starting to pay off.

"I guess you are right. Wow I never thought I'd said that in my life." She said. "Thanks mutt." She said. Wow she was thanking me. HA. Tape recorder where the hell are you?

"And just for the record, if you weren't a bitch and if you weren't married and if you weren't a leech. I would want you too." I said, to lighten the mood a little. But some part of me knew it was true.

"Don't ruin this dog." She said. I just smiled like and idiot. "Here it's your turn." She said handing me Nessie." I'm going to go take a shower because I think I stink now. Oh and dog, if you tell anyone about our little "heart to heart" here, I'll kill you." She said standing up and leaving.

She left me with Nessie in my arms. I looked at Ness and smiled when she was in my arms I felt complete. But now I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde vampire, and yeah it wasn't Jasper. Who was I kidding maybe just maybe, I did have a thing for Rosalie…


	4. Suicidal Hug

Chapter 4: Suicidal Hug

It had been a week since Seth and I went to see the Cullens, since I've last seen Rosalie. To be honest I just didn't want to go there because I was kind of afraid, mostly about what Edward's reaction would be, we haven't had our "talk" yet, I didn't want him finding out about the _other _dreams. Yeah after the day Rosalie and I had our very peculiar talk about mothers and she being unwanted, every single day I dreamed of her, over and over. Sometimes the dreams were of us just hanging out, others were girlier like the first one, and sometimes the dreams consisted on us fighting, but she was in every single one of them. Seth and Leah had a great time bugging me about it, and I could live with that but I was still not sure about what Edward would say. It was kind of creepy to have some kind of "crush" on Blondie. Sometimes I would blame me still wanting Bella on the fact that my imprint was only a baby and I couldn't love her like a grown up woman, even if that sounded scary and really creepy, but I couldn't understand why I kind of liked Rosalie, I found her very intriguing like she was hiding something all the time. Yeah I was starting to sound like a philosopher…and not a very good one.

I had all these things in my mind at the moment that I didn't hear, or smell anything. Until I heard a knock on my door…Bella.

I went to open the door, but before I could Bella was already inside the house. She looked kind of angry and sad at the same time.

"So can you please tell me what's you excuse?" She questioned me. I knew what she was taking about but I still played it like I had no idea.

"Excuse? For what?" I said. She punched me in the arm. Really hard.

"You know what Jake." Wow she sounded pretty angry. "Why haven't you been around? Renesmee misses you… I miss you, you used to go every day."

"Bells it's only been a week and I've been busy, that's all." I lied. She frowned.

"I don't believe you, you know you can tell me the real reason. I am your best friend." She said. Gezze she was overreacting over the stupidest thing. For a second I considered telling her the truth about Rosalie, but that was such a stupid idea…I mean Bella would literally castrate me if she found out.

"Okay listen Bella…I've been busy okay, and I feel like I'm not welcome at your home so I don't like going there all the time." I said. It was a lie, of course I loved being there.

"What do you mean you are not welcome? Everyone likes you! For God's sake the only one that really has a problem with you is Rose… Wait a minute Rosalie! This is about her isn't it?" She said. Oh crap. Did she now? Why would she assume Rosalie was the problem?

"Ah. Well…" I stuttered.

"She is the problem isn't she? I get it you are tired of her bitchness towards you; maybe if you could act nicer to her she would do the same to you." Oh, so that's what she meant…

"It's not that Bella, it's part of it but not all." I lied.

"It doesn't matter. You and Rosalie are gonna be friends, and when that happens you are gonna remember this day." She said smirking. Oh boy. "We will start by today, you are going to the house, you're gonna see Renesmee and you'll be nice to Rose and maybe smile at her and joke "with" her not "about" her okay?" I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Anything else for the lady?" I said a little bit annoyed by her. I really didn't wanna do anything about her list, well except see Nessie it had been a while.

"No thank you, come on, go get dress we are going home." She said. Guess my few minutes of peace were gone.

"Fine mom." I mumbled.

I went to change my clothes and we left, all the way to the Cullen's I was nervous and I didn't even know why. We got there and my heart accelerated, crap everyone would hear it.

"Okay this is the plan, we get there and you have to be extra nice to Rosalie." Bella said. Seriously? Oh, well I should brace myself for what's to come.

We entered the house and I spotted Nessie in the arms of Edward. Man it had been a week but the kid grew like 2 inches. I smiled and for a minute forgot everything but her my Nessie.

"So, Bella convinced you to come. Thought she'll take longer." Edward said, handing me Nessie.

"Yeah well she's very persistent." I said.

"I know. We still have to "talk" you know". He said. And here come the memories, every single dream I had flashed through my brain, and of course Edward saw it. He gave me a confused look.

"Look Eddie it's not what you think okay? Now stop getting into my head. We'll talk latter." I told him.

"Fine, but we will talk about this, as soon as possible." He said. He nodded and left me alone with Ness. I played with Nessie for about half an hour and there was no sign of anyone else, my mind couldn't help but wonder where Rosalie was. And why should I care right? But I cared. Nessie was slowly drifting to sleep in my arms when I smelled _her_. She was here now.

"I smell a mutt." She yelled getting into the house. Smug as always.

"And I hear a bitch." I said. And suddenly I remembered about what Bells had said about being nicer. Crap, I kind of ruined it already.

"I thought we were getting rid of you for good." She said. I just scowled at her. "What?" She said innocently. "A girl can dream." She smiled and looked at me with those eyes, man she had such an intense stare. Oh crap focus dude!

"Oww come on Blondie cut the crap, you know you missed me." I said, and at this she laughed. A lot.

"Dream on Fido." She said. Believe me I didn't want to dream anymore. "So, why were you suddenly M.I.A?"

"See, you do care about me." I said smiling. She just rolled her eyes at me. "If you really want to know I'll tell you, it's none of your business but if it means so much to you I will." I laughed.

"Oh, why don't you just drop dead?" She said.

"Then who is gonna constantly remind you what a bitch you are, and the blonde jokes don't, forget the jokes. Oh no. I can't die, sorry Blondie we are in this for life." I told her. She actually smiled a little at this, and her smile gave me the chills.

"I hate you." She said, but her tone told me that she was kinda joking.

"It's mutual." I said. Bella walked in with Edward and Alice. They saw Rose and I bickering, and Bella took Nessie from my arms and whispered in my ear, not that it was a point cause everyone heard. "I thought I told you to be nice." She told me.

"Watch me." I said. And believe it or not there was adrenaline pumping through my blood at that moment because what I did next was more like a suicide attempt. I went to where Rosalie was standing and she gave me a weird and confused look. I smiled and hugged her; yes I "hugged" her. Wow. It lasted like 3 seconds but I Jacob Black was hugging Rosalie Hale, quick someone take a picture this was probably a priceless moment to some. I heard everyone in the room gasping.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DISGUSTING MUTT DOING!?" There it is. I tried to pull away by myself, but Rosalie beat me to it I was suddenly launched all the way to the other wall in the living room. Auch! It hurt a little but that was totally worth it. I was laying on the floor and saw Blondie approaching me, she looked like she could kill me. "If your stench doesn't come out of my clothes I swear…"

"Rosalie, I'll take care of him okay? Stop, and come down." Eddie said. Thank God.

"Shut up Edward!" Rose said.

"Rose come on, you are scaring Renesmee." Bella said. I haven't even noticed that Ness was awake. Scaring… sure, the kid was laughing.

"If you ever so much as try to do something like this again dog, I'll simply kill you." She said and left, with Bella and a very amused Alice on her tale.

"Yeah, love you too!" I yelled. "Bitch." I mumbled. Edward laughed at me for what felt like a whole 5 minutes and then motioned me to go with him outside, guess he didn't want anyone to hear us. When we were far enough for no one to hear he stopped and looked at me.

" Tell me Jacob, are you suicidal?" He said.

"I'm starting to think I am." I said. He smiled but something was bothering him.

"Yes there is." He told me seriously. "What's going on with you Jacob?"

"What exactly do you mean?" I said stupidly.

"I mean what is with this new _attraction_ you have towards my sister, my _married_ sister. Who adores your _imprint _asadaughter. See all that's wrong in that sentence?" He said.

"Okay Eddie, I get your point but listen I don't have an _attraction_ towards Rosalie okay? Those dreams, mean absolutely nothing." I said, in a way trying to convince myself.

"You sure about that?" Eddie asked disbelievingly.

"I am.." I answered.

"Look just don't let yourself get in too deep with this okay? It will only affect us all." He said. I nodded, and I knew he was right.

Eddie went back to the house, but I stayed there thinking. I wasn't gonna get in too deep with this. I needed to stop thinking about Rosalie, but the way her cold skin felt on my hot one was just "Amazing" and I didn't know and couldn't explain why. But no matter what, or how that really suicidal hug felt, I was not getting in too deep with this…right?


	5. Seat belts on

Chapter 5: Seat belts on

I was working in my car at my garage, and for some reason I couldn't get Rosalie out of my head, again. It had been 2 days since I last saw her, of course I could see her in my dreams… because I still dream only of her, it was kind of annoying/pathetic. I still didn't know where this "pull" or "attraction" to her came from, I mean a couple of months ago I completely despised her, but now I kind of wanted to be near her, which I couldn't. I remembered Eddie's words about me getting in too deep, man maybe I was already too deep. I felt my phone ringing inside my pocket, the number was not registered but I decided to pick up anyway.

"Jacob here." I said.

"Mutt…" I heard the voice from the other side of the line and I just couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? Why would she call me? Was it about me hugging her the other day? I was in a shock state.

"Rosalie." That's all that came out of my mouth.

"Yes, listen…" She said but I didn't let her finish.

"Listen Blondie whatever it is it's not my fault I swear, if this is about me hugging you the other day I'm sorry okay I promise, hold on if this is about the nacho cheese stain on the red dress blame it all on your husband alright." I said, sounding like a paranoid nutcase. Which I feared I was.

"No, it's not that. Wait what cheese stain? What did you do mutt?" She said.

"Nothing, nothing I must've gotten confused that's all, anyways why are you calling me? I said, desperate to understand why was Blondie calling _me_!

"Look I really think I should discuss this with you in person, can I see you some where?" She sounded odd, and this was just getting weirder. I don't even know why was I surprised since my life is in a "forever weird" stage.

"Ah, uhm. Yea, you want me to go to your place or something?" I asked.

"No, not there I'm actually in Port Angeles, can you come here? I know it's strange mutt but it's urgent." She said, and of course my curiosity took the best of me. And being there meant witnesses so she couldn't try to murder me or anything like that.

"Yea, I can go. See you at the plaza?" I asked now eager to go see what was this whole thing about.

"Yes that's fine, see you in half an hour don't be late dog." Beep. She hanged up.

Wow. Half and hour, please I'll be there in ten minutes.

I arrived at the plaza and automatically smelled her. I looked for her but I couldn't see her.

"Mongrel." I heard her glorious voice said, and turned to find her sitting down by the fountain.

"Blondie." I went and sat next to her waiting for her to talk and tell me what the hell was going on.

"Alright dog, I realize that this is probably very weird but I need something from you." She said. She wanted something from _me._

"Hold on, _you _Rosalie Hale want _me_ Jacob Black to do you a favor?" Wow that sentence was very wrong. No one would ever believe me, the world would never know. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's nice to see that you are keeping up with the conversation. Just listen okay, I come to you because you are a mutt and Alice can't see your future. I need you to come with me to Rochester, so that way no one will find out that I'm going." She said. Well I was shocked, shocked didn't even begin to cover it.

"Wait wait wait Blondie you want me to go on a trip with you? Aren't you like gonna ask me on a date or buy me dinner or something first? This is going to fast for me Rosalie." I said. She glared at me.

"Be serious mutt, I'm asking you for…" This part was fun she looked like she wanted to die or puke for what she said next. "…your help, please mutt." Wow yet again. She said "please" she actually asked for my help, and I repeat the world would never know.

"You used the magic word, that's nice of you, just tell me something ice queen, why do you want to go to Rochester? Why don't you want anyone finding out about it, and how do you plan on keeping this from Eddie?" I said. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"You ask far too many questions dog, look I just really need to be in Rochester that's all you are gonna get, and don't worry I've been keeping Edward out of my thoughts for a very long time. It's something I've managed to achieve through the years. And I'm making sure you won't see him before the trip." She said.

I wasn't sure about this but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to get to know Rosalie better and this was a perfect opportunity.

"I'm in." I said. She looked kind of surprised by this. "I'll go with you, but in return you'll have to teach me how to get Edward out of my thoughts too." I said, and she smiled at this.

"It's a deal mutt." She said.

"Oh, and no calling me names" I said. She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"That's never gonna happen." She said.

"Well I tried. When are we leaving?" I asked. Hold on I didn't even know how much time would we be gone.

"Tomorrow at sunrise, we are going there in my car and it's about a day long trip so we must leave early." She said. How on earth was I going to explain this to Seth and Leah?

"Fine, but you owe me big time Blondie." I said, and it was true, I mean I didn't even know why was I doing this.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the border line, don't tell anyone about this Jacob." She said standing up, and left.

Oh Jacob, it only took you a matter of seconds to get in to this whole mess. She said not to tell anyone so I'd have to lie to my dad and my pack, which I would actually need to speak to in person so my thoughts wouldn't give me away. I did all that and finally met my bed again.

I lay down, and realize that I couldn't sleep. Something that hadn't happen in a very long time. My thoughts were now just focusing on Rosalie, what was her deal with this trip? Was she on any kind of trouble? Another thought came into my mind, Am I gonna be able to control myself around her? I mean it was obvious now that I had something for her, I had no idea what it was but it was something. I still thought she was a bitch, but maybe in this trip I would actually get to find out why was she a total bitch, what have made her like that. At some point I fell asleep, of course I dreamt about her, I always did now. I heard the sound of my alarm and got ready.

I got to the line and she was already there, she looked beautiful as always. Oh stop it Jacob. She smiled at me and I shivered. I rose and eyebrow at her.

"Good morning sunshine." She said quite sarcastically, but in a very sweet tone.

"I'm not exactly a morning person." I said, still very sleepy; not to forget that I got a severe case of insomnia last night all produced because of this woman.

"You're not exactly a person." She said.

"And you are?" I said. She just glared at me and I just smiled.

"Listen mutt before you get into the car I must warn you there are rules, you can't eat, drink, smoke or touch anything while on the car get it? If you do something to my car I will personally cut your limbs out one by one. Got it?" She said looking at me pretty seriously. I just smiled. I put my small bag, which was nothing in comparison with the whole suitcase mania she had going in the car trunk.

"You are a nut job Rose." I said. I open the door to get in the car and was pretty shocked because she had all the car seats covered with a protective transparent plastic. "Are you for real Rosalie?!" I said laughing.

"Shut up mutt." She said hopping in too.

"You are a real nut job aren't you?" I shook my head.

"Put your seat belt on." She said. I laughed. Was she serious?

"Oh come on Blondie you afraid I'm gonna get harmed by your speeding?" I said in a sweet mocking way.

"Just do as I say." She yelled. Rolling her eyes.

"Alright alright, seat belts on. Geese woman, just remember I'm doing you a favor." I said.

"This is gonna be a hell of a trip." She said. Looking at the road and starting the car.

And she was right; this was going to be a hell of a trip…


	6. Are we there yet?

Chapter 6: Are we there yet?

_I was currently sitting on what appeared to be a huge grass field, it was late and if you looked up you could see a beautiful full moon and a bunch of shining stars, the sight was breathtaking. But I didn't want to look up since my sight was better, Rosalie was lying at my side with her eyes closed, I was beginning to think she was asleep but vampires didn't sleep did they? She looked like a goddess. She opened her eyes and saw me staring. "Hello there." She said with a beautiful smile. I felt goose bumps forming on my arms. "Hey mutt" She said sounding a little angry._

"Mutt. Mutt! Wake up!"

I opened one eye and saw Rosalie glaring at me, she was driving but that didn't stop her. I closed my eye again. And suddenly I heard a big "PUM", and after an unbearable pain near my stomach nearly made me chock for lacking oxygen inside my lungs, I realized the blond bitch had punched me. Really hard. I jumped.

" AAAHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled gasping for air.

"Your snoring was beginning to give me a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. "So you decided to kill me and make it stop?"

"Don't be such a girl." She said, eyes on the road.

"Such a girl? Damn it Rosalie I think you actually broke one of my ribs." I touched it and it wasn't broken but it hurt like hell. I lift my shirt a little to see my bruised abdomen. "Well that'll hurt tomorrow."

"Oh please, you'll live." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, I will." I said, turning my head to look outside my window. "So, how long was I out?"

"About 7 hours." She answered coldly. "Hey mutt can I ask you a question?"

"Well that depends…" I started.

"I'm gonna ask it anyway so shut it."

"Fine with me."

"Were you dreaming about me?" She said trying to hide a smile. Wait WHAT. Oh no…

"Wha- wha- what on Earth would make you think that?" I tried my best to do a laugh but it came out just so wrong. "Me dreaming about you? You're so self centered Blondie. "

"Hey, I'm just asking alright. Relax. You mumbled my name a couple times." For some reason she found this very amusing.

"Oh. Yeah I remember now. I was having a night mare." I said sounding so unconvincing. But Blondie let it go.

"Scared of me even in dreams huh?" She said with a smirk.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

Just then I realized our background music. Classical crap that could put anyone to sleep. "Blondie what the hell are we listening at? No wonder why I slept 7 freaking hours. "

"It's Debussy, you ignorant troglodyte."

"Well it's boring." I opened a small compartment looking for a CD or something decent to listen at. Blondie slapped my hand away.

"Ahh, well ouch!"

"What did I tell you about touching anything."

"Come on I'll do nothing to you precious car, I just want to check your CDs." I said.

"You break it, you fix it." She said.

I smiled nodding, I dig into the whole pile of music and found one I was familiar with, ta da! I put it inside the stereo and the song "500 miles" started playing. I laughed at Rosalie's face. She just shook her head.

"Dogs would be dogs." She sighed.

"Oh come on Blondie live a little. Oh wait I've forgotten you were dead." I laughed.

"You know, I'm actually beginning to question why I woke you up."

"Maybe it's because you can't stand not hearing my voice for a long period of time." She just glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry it'll be our little secret."

"You are unbelievable." She said.

"Who told you?" I said winking at her. At that she did laugh.

"You really are a puppy aren't you? You act like a child. " She told me.

"I don't. It's not my fault that you are an old bitch, come on how old are you? What like 100 or something? You must be to like that kind of crap music we were listening before."

"Okay let me tell you something you artless walking carpet, first of all you don't have to be old to like Debussy. And second of all I'm 98 not that is any of your business." She said. 98! Wow. Wait a second. Walking carpet? Well she was harsh.

"98?! Wow Blondie you could be grandma. Well no, that's pretty disturbing. 98….you'd probably seen a lot huh?"

"You have no idea." She mumbled.

"Seriously I knew you were a fossil, but wow."

"A fossil? Well at least it's better than being a hormonal smelly teenage horse size dog."

"Hey slow it down you are running out of adjectives there." I said sarcastically.

"What's up with your stupid song in replay mutt?" She asked. And I realized that the song was playing over and over.

"Let me see." I pressed the eject button and nothing… oh oh. I tried again and it didn't come out, the thing was stuck alright. It kept playing it over and over. Crap.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Ah… it doesn't come out. Let me try to turn it off." I pressed the switch and nothing. You gotta be kidding me. Rosalie is going to kill me. I did something really stupid, I hit the stereo and it all went quiet.

"Mutt!"

The song started again. Oh great.

"Rosalie calm down I'll fix it."

"Not if you are dead."

"Eyes on road eyes on road! Rosalie stop it!" I screamed. She wanted to pull out of the road, probably to kill me.

"You stupid mongrel I warned you not to touch anything!"

"Come on it's a good song."

"You expect me to listen to that crap for the next 18 hours." She was fuming.

"We could sing along." I suggested. Very stupid thing to do but I did it anyways.

"Don't even think about it."

I started singing to one of my favorite parts of the song.

"_But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more!_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door" _I sang.

"Mutt if you don't shut up this instant I swear I…" She started but I kept on singing.

"_When I'm lonely well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you"_

"Mutt!"

"Come on, I know it's growing on you sing with me" I almost laughed at Rosalie's face.

"Why on Earth did I ever think this was a good idea." She said, more to herself than to me.

"Hey Rose." I said, making her look at me.

"_I would walk 500 miles And I would walk 500 more…" _I sang again. She just rolled her eyes, but I could swear that she was hiding a smile.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and I was beginning to hate the song. But I wasn't about to tell that to Blondie. Man I was starving.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"For the millionth time, NO." Rosalie said.

"What are you going to do in Rochester anyway?" I asked.

"I told you not to ask me that question again."

"Fine. Are we there yet?"

"Mutt!"

"What? I'm just bored and hungry. And you won't let me eat here." I said.

"What's the matter your stupid song it's not entertaining enough? Stop acting like a child." She said.

"I could really use some food. And a bathroom." As soon as I said that she looked for the nearest place with a dinner and pulled over. "Wow what did I miss?"

"I don't want you taking out any "fluids" in my car."

"Well I should've known bathroom was the magic word."

We got out of the car and entered a small pull-up restaurant. I went straight to the bathroom and Rose took a seat at a table. I came out of the men's room and took a seat just across from her. I waitress came by and asked what we wanted. I ordered 3 cheeseburgers, fries, a coke and a chocolate milkshake. Rosalie just shook her head and gave me a "You're gross." I didn't care I was starving.

"So Blondie, what's in Rochester? And don't give me that look I have a right to know why we are here." I said. She sighed.

"Well I knew asking for your help was gonna come and bite me right in the ass." She said. "Your food's here." The waitress put the 3 plates, the fries, and my drinks on the table.

"Thanks." I said. I ate with a lot of enthusiasm, maybe that's why I let the whole "what's in Rochester?" thing. As soon as I was done with my first 2 burgers I asked again.

"Rose, tell me. Come on."

"Tomorrow it's my anniversary mutt." She said.

"Wait what? And what about Emmett?"

"Not that anniversary idiot, the day I was killed or more like almost killed."

"Oh. And you are going there because?" I asked. Gosh this was all so confusing. Rosalie was so confusing.

"Because I want some closure, I got some a hell of a lot years ago. But I want to just… you won't understand." She said.

"Try me." I simply said.

"Listen I have no idea why but I think I trust you." I almost choked on my coke.

"You trust me?"

"If I tell you this is because I know you won't tell anyone, because I know that YOU know that if someone finds out because of YOU. I will kill you." She said. I gulped, she was very scary when she wanted.

"My lips are sealed." I said.

"Before I could explain anything you must know my story, the story of how I became this… creature." She told me. I waited for her to continue because I feared that if I said something she would stop herself from trusting me so much.

"It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen." Why was I not surprised?

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. I yearned for a little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work." I finally got it, the baby thing and slowly began to understand our past conversation about she being a good mom.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family, the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second saw me first. To make this story short, we got engaged. I was completely happy." But I knew this wasn't the end, no of course not I braced myself for whatever Blondie was about to tell me.

"One night I left a friend's house late. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name. Let's just say that he and his friends "enjoyed" torturing me. They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. "I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . . Carlisle found me then. And here I am. Discussing this with a mutt." She finished. I hadn't realized but I had my eyes closed, I felt so sorry for her. I felt awful. But I couldn't tell her that she would think I felt pity or something. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me.

"Relax pup, it was a long time ago." She said, as in trying to make me feel better.

"So, what ever happened to those… bastards" I asked. I had absolutely no idea why but at that moment I only wished I could turn back time to go kill them all.

"Enough horror stories for today. I'll tell you some other time." She smiled. And her smile made me feel better. "Anyways, I want to go to just… hell I don't even know."

"Guess you'll find out when we are there." I said. She smiled again. "Rose, thank you for trusting me."

"Whatever mutt, just remember I will kill you if you tell anyone."

"You know, you've been threating me a lot and you haven't done anything to me." I said smirking.

"Don't try me, dog."

We were walking to the car when suddenly out of no where Blondie launched to me and punched me right in the arm. " Ahhhhhh ouch! Hell. Rosalie what the hell?!"

"That's for the stereo." She said. She got into the car.

"Bitch."

I got inside too and when she started the car our now favorite song started playing again. I laughed. " Come on I know you are starting to like it." I told Blondie. I closed my eyes and fell a sleep, it only felt like a second but when I opened my eyes again it was very late at night.

"We are here." Rosalie said. "Rochester."

* * *

Song:

"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)"- The Proclaimers


	7. Twenty Questions

Chapter 7: Twenty Questions

We arrived. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting. I still couldn't believe we made this trip in just one day but Blondie did drive like a complete lunatic. Even if I've never been here I could tell we were in the outskirts of the city. It was very late and it was raining. I had no idea at all about how I got into this whole thing. Oh right. The blonde next to me might have something to do with it. I looked at her and the sight of her was just…perfect, breath taking even. Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking this way of Blondie, but I mean how could I not when her face looked so beautiful, she looked focus like she was taking everything in. I could tell she hadn't been here in years, maybe after she was turned she never came back.

"So, what's our next move?" I asked, taking Rosalie out of her trance. She blinked a couple of times and turned to look at me.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning so I can… get my things done." She told me.

"Wait? Here in the car?" I said.

"No of course not. There." She said, motioning a small motel that was just a couple of feet from us. I lift an eyebrow at her.

" Wow Rose, don't you think we are taking this a little too fast? Don't get me wrong I'm up for it if you are." I told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on get out." She said, opening her door and getting out of the car.

We walked to the reception, and Rosalie had the most gross out face. The place was a very cheap motel. But I figured this was just for us to stay close to where ever it is she's going.

"Good night, how can I help you?" A very short man with black hair said. He looked shocked by Rosalie's appearance, but I guess Blondie's used to it by now because she seemed to be oblivious to it.

"Night, we would like to have two rooms please." She uttered.

"Oh..umm yeah, wait no. I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid we only have one room left. After all this is a small motel and the storm seems to just get worse." The short man said.

"And you sure there is nothing else you could do about it?" Blondie said in an innocent sweet voice. It gave me the chills and apparently it also gave them to the man. Rose was applying her charm to get what she wanted… not bad. This guy was pathetic, his heart rate increased and he started stuttering saying something like "Let me see what I can do" but I'm not quite sure. He checked something on his prehistoric computer and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry we only have one room left, uhmm but it has two beds…." I laughed at the whole irony of this, Blondie and I were gonna be alone together in a motel. Just my luck. I looked at Rose and smiled, she of course rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on just take it, I won't try anything. If you don't want to of course." I said with a wink.

"Ew." She uttered. And I couldn't help but laugh. "We'll take the room." She told the man.

"Do you know how many nights will you be staying with us?" He asked Rose.

"No we don't. Can you just give me the key please." We didn't? And the question is here again, How did I get myself into this?

The man gave Rosalie the key and showed us to our room. Man this place was small. We entered the room and there they were the two beds.

"So, which one do you want?" I asked her about the beds with just a little bit of sarcasm.

"You know I don't sleep, so I'm not exactly going to be using it." She said sitting on one of the beds, so I went and sat on the other one. I just looked at her and she just seemed to be thinking a lot. There was silence but I don't think it was awkward, well for me it wasn't.

"Well, if this thing has a shower. I think I'm gonna take one." I said standing up.

"Thank God. You packed the flea shampoo right?" She said smiling.

"Ha ha." I said. I got into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I started undressing and got into the cold water.

Some people say that some of your most deep talks with yourself happen in the shower. So I started my inner monologue. I need help.

Okay okay, let's get to the point. Rosalie. What is my deal with her? It's a mystery. She is a mystery; and I came here to resolve that mystery. I was still shocked with our little talk earlier; I had one piece of the puzzle. I understood now that she'd been through a lot. Maybe all that lot made her a cold bitch. But was she really the cold bitch she claimed to be? I need answers.

I stepped outside the shower and then I heard what could only be an angel singing. I felt my whole body shudder to it. It was Rosalie, she was singing something in French I think, her voice was amazing. I was not kidding when I told her she could be the new Taylor Swift. Except she was way better, she sounded like a freaking heavenly choir. I got dressed and went outside the bathroom, as soon as I did that she stopped.

"Why'd you stopped singing?" I asked stupidly.

"You clearly didn't use enough soap, I can still smell your stink." Blondie said.

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't have to answer you anything." She said coldly. She took a book out her purse and sat on her bed resting her back on the wall.

"Whatever." I said. I wasn't gonna put on with her crap. I lay on my bed and gave my back to her. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. And failed. I heard her standing up and turning the lights off. Probably an hour passed but I really couldn't sleep. I still had my back to her well her bed, I still had my eyes closed.

"I know you're not asleep dog." I heard Rosalie said with a sigh. I opened my eyes and sat on the bed looking at her.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I'm guessing that you are pretty bored if you are actually trying to have a conversation with me. " I let out. She nodded. "Wait how did you know I wasn't sleeping?" I asked.

"You weren't snoring." She gave a laugh at that.

"I don't snore all the time."

"Yes you do. Get over it." She said with a smile, that one smile that always made me shudder.

I stood up from the bed and went to her's. I cautiously sat next to her, she just gave me a weird look. "Well, since we are both bored and not able to sleep. Let's play a game." I said.

"What kind of game?" She asked.

" Let's play twenty questions, but you have to answer all of them." I said. She looked at me and seemed to be debating whether or not to do it.

"Fine."

"I'll start then. You ready?" I asked. I can't believe this is happening.

"Shoot." She said.

"Uhmm well, what's your favorite color?" I said. Of all things! She gave a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Answer."

"Violet." She simply said.

"Why?"

"That's the color my eyes were when I was human." Her voice sounded a little sadden by the memory. "Next question?"

" What's your full name?" I asked.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, well I guess I'm a Cullen too for marrying Emmett." She said. Right let's start with the Emmett questions.

"How many times have you marry Emmett?"

"I've seriously lost count."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course! More than anything. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for." She seemed a little offended by this one. It stung me a little to hear her professing her love for Emmett. I sure as hell have no idea as of why.

"Don't get me wrong, but then why didn't you tell him where you are or what you're doing?"

"Because if I had then he would have wanted to come along, and this is something I wanted to do by myself."

"Fair enough. Have you..have you ever tasted human blood?" I uttered.

"No, never. I have killed, but I have never feed on a human. " She said. And I don't know why but I admire her for that.

"How does it feels like? I mean being _thirsty_? "

"It's almost as if your throat was on fire, and every animalistic instinct takes place and this urge to just kill becomes more and more present almost consuming every part of you." She probably saw my shocked face because she smiled and said "Sucks to be a vampire doesn't it? No pun intended." I had to laugh at that she was actually trying to make it less scary for me.

"If it feels so bad, then how can you not feed for like weeks?"

"Well we learn to control it and it's not that painful at first."

"And how can you be so close to humans then?"

"It takes a hell of a lot of years to master it."

"Do you have a special talent like Eddie or Alice?"

"Not really, well everyone always says that my "talent" is my beauty. I'm beautiful even for a vampire." She said proudly. Shocker. Of course I knew this already she was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

"Are you aware about the effect you have on everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah like the guy from the reception, at first you didn't even notice that he nearly had a heart attack when we walked in and he saw you."

"I did notice I just don't pay any mind to it anymore, I've gotten used to it by now. It's exhausting how they just seem to only see my exterior, I guess my "talent" is a curse and a blessing. Some people would just automatically hate because of my looks, and some just seem to find me shallow because of it I know all of it. But it also comes handy when I need something." She smiled at that. I liked that Rosalie better, she smiled a lot. This thing with the questions was working.

"Why do you like cars so much?"

"It's not just the cars, it's what they represent. Driving makes you be in control. All your senses need to be present at the moment, the sounds of the engine must be heard, the feeling of the steering wheel under your hands, the sight of everything passing by you it's a rush. Vampires are not able to produce adrenaline but when I'm driving I swear it feels as it my veins are fill with it. It's just beautiful. No one in the family gets me, maybe Edward but you know him he is well _Edward_." She said smiling. Wow. The ways she talked about cars and the rush and everything just freaking wow. Blondie was like the girl of my dreams! Get a grip. Focus.

"How do I smell to you?" I was honestly curious about this one. She laughed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, that' s why I asked in the first place."

"Fine, you smell like a wet dog. Only 10 times worse." She said. Oh. "But… since I'm getting used to the smell now it's not that bad your scent is almost like… oranges. "

"What? Oranges?"

"Well that's how you smell to me okay. Be thankful that now it's oranges, and not the wet dog, dog!" She laughed.

"Fine…oranges. "

"Next question?" She asked.

"Summer or winter?"

"Spring." She simply said.

"No no I said summer or… ah never mind you are very weird Blondie." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you miss the most of being human? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I knew this was a soft spot for her and I could see her sad eyes. I just wanted to move closer and hug her but the last time I did that I almost got killed so I stopped myself.

"I… I think it's about having possibilities not knowing what the future holds. Right now I do know mine my body is frozen. Forever young. Never dying never moving. I wish I could."

"Do you trust me Blondie?"

"Believe it or not yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"I seriously don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy and something is definitely wrong with me."

"Maybe you just like me." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, don't you? Just a little maybe?" I asked. Secretly hoping she didn't despise me that much.

"I don't hate completely dog, sometimes just some very few times I do like you." I couldn't describe my happiness and I don't even get why was I so happy.

"Rose, what ever happened to those guys?" I knew she would know of who I was talking about.

"Ah ah. That would be question number twenty-one and we are playing "twenty" questions. " She said. Damn it. She was counting?

"I believe it's my turn now."

"Sure, sure." Just then my phone started playing Darth Vader's imperial march. Crap. I looked at it and the name said "Bells". Double crap.


End file.
